


Bright, Cheery and Fun!

by DeemoDeadlySpideh



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: POV Female Character, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeemoDeadlySpideh/pseuds/DeemoDeadlySpideh
Summary: A little Angie Yonaga POV
Kudos: 4





	Bright, Cheery and Fun!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey! This is my first story on AO3, even tho I’ve been writing for a very long time now hehe,,, anyways, I hope you all enjoy this lil story I threw together!

I entered my dorm, it was a long and tedious day of putting up with my classmates and that disciple shtick, I had no idea why I did this to myself. Maybe because it’s I’m an extremely boring person so at least I live with this lie to have something going on for me. I took off my canary colored jacket and flung myself onto my bed, I didn’t even bother drawing. I couldn’t. I don’t know why, I just can’t. An artist is nothing without inspiration- as you cannot paint a masterpiece without one- it is just the same with my god and I. Ever since that damned killing game had started I have been ever-so sure that he had left me; and no sacrifice in any amount of blood or gold could fix that. 

I have never been more certain in my life. 

The dazzling river that that used to once flow with magnificent ideas in my mind, the one who helped me flourish into what has been known as the “Ultimate Artist” has now become a barren wasteland full of dead creatures and droughts.

I am confident this is because my god has abandoned me and left me for dead.

There couldn’t be a better reasoning as to why these horrible things have been happening.

I turned over in my luxurious bed. I didn’t deserve this. I’m just a regular high school student like any other, why did I have to go into this killing game? Why couldn’t it be any other highschooler? 

...Why did it have to be me?

Thoughts circled my head like a kettle of ravenous vultures, and the noise from the silence rang in both my ears like a swarm of furious bees.

They all spoke over each other in a mocking tone, and they were mocking me, they all spoke over each other in a melody of cacophony. They all said different things. All berating me for how horrible and useless I am.

They all said different things...

But one sentence stood out to me the most.

“It’s all your fault”

...

Was it?

Was it because of me?

Was I the one who lost faith? Was I the one who wasn’t adequate enough? Did I do something wrong? Is the jig up? Will my classmates see how plain and bland I am? Did he not want to take life in my vessel anymore? Was he bored of me? 

It’s my fault.

It’s all my fault.

I need to be forgiven.

Please...

...Please...

I reality checked myself with a deafening scream, that could be heard from even the other side of the school, but soon clasped my hands over my mouth to shut myself up.

I shot up and stared at myself in the mirror.

My blue eyes were like windows to my soul, I could see everything inside me, some things that I didn’t know myself. Even though I was thinking those things at that moment- a completely different thing came out of my mouth, it’s like my vocal chords marched to the beat of its own drums 

“Look at you...” I said softly to myself, “You’re called Angie Yonaga, you’re the Ultimate Artist... can’t you believe that...?”

I’ve never heard myself say these things before, what am I doing? But I continued to let It speak for me.

“Why are you feeling so down in the dumps? You’ll just drag everyone and everything down with you if you show that you’re sad. You’re your god’s puppet, and a puppet can never learn to move on it’s own when it’s always on the string... right?”

“You gotta live every day like it’s bright,

Cheery,

And...

Fun.

That’s what your god said to you, right?”


End file.
